


Advantage Taken

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [19]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daniel is a randy bugger, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Recovery, Relationship Problems, Stress Relief, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Daniel and Louis take advantage of their empty flat while Armand and their friends are out for the night.....Louis has a first...
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Advantage Taken

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got a new job working as a spa manager and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post but I swear I'll do my damnedest! I'm really enjoying writing this series and i really don't want to abandon it!

Allesandra’s arrival did not please Armand, but she too had heard him telepathically from across the country. It seemed others had heard him too. Pandora, Bianca, Gabrielle, Jesse, even Tarquin and Mona had all come to New York to help. Armand was furious when he woke one night to find myself and Daniel entertaining them in the parlour. I however was thrilled to have the reinforcements, especially as their presence seemed to deter Marius from returning.

‘I don’t need to be coddled, I’m not an invalid!’ He had shouted at us, his face beet red in embarrassment and anger. ‘Just because I’m a little hurt doesn’t mean you had to call in the cavalry! I’m fine! I’ll be fine!’

Allesandra had caught him in a hug and pulled him to sit on the couch with her. She held his head to her breast and stroked her fingers through his hair. Gabrielle sat on his other side running her fingers up and down his arm, surprising everyone in the room. Armand had broken down as soon as Allesandra spoke, his sobs pulling my heartstrings and cutting Daniels in half.

‘We love you and we are here for you, you won’t be alone this time….’

Daniel and I were grateful to have them in our home to comfort him, to give him neutral ground to confide in as he couldn’t with us. It became apparent a week later that there were others in New York; Mael, Khayman, Fareed, Seth and Viktor and Rose.

I went out to meet them in a café to find out why they were skulking around the city rather than coming to us. I suppose I should have realized that men Armand barely knew wouldn’t be very welcome in light of everything. They were there to keep watch and guard New York from unwanted visitors while Armand was down for the count.

‘We’ve had to chase away many young ones who heard him, they’re curious as to what has happened and they won’t leave well enough alone.’ Seth told me casually as he wrapped his large hands around the coffee mug the waitress had just brought.

Fareed caught my eye and gave me an apologetic look. ‘I’ve denied Marius further access to the injections, he won’t be able to do this again.’

‘He won’t do this again because he will be punished for doing it in the first place.’ Viktor cut in abruptly. ‘We can’t leave him like this. He has done serious harm to one of our own; using old beliefs and laws to his advantage even as he denounces the laws that don’t suit him.’

I nodded in agreement, watching Lestat’s son, so very like his father and so very different at the same time. I missed Lestat in that moment and wished he was here to help as well. Lestat would be able to get Armand out of his slump, I was sure of it; he would antagonise him until he snapped out of it. I smiled as I remembered all their stupid little fights and disagreements, they were an odd pair really.

‘He’s wrapped up in his own troubles….’ Rose said gently, setting her hand on mine comfortingly. ‘He wouldn’t know what to do for Armand anyway…’

I knew this of course, but it wasn’t pleasant to hear. ‘Is David still with him?’ I asked tentatively.

Rose grinned and nodded enthusiastically. ‘Oh yes! They’re going for counselling actually!’

I blinked and stared wide eyed, looking to all of them for some sigh it was a joke. ‘Lestat is going for therapy?’ I looked at Rose suspiciously. ‘What is David holding over his head to get him there?’

‘Nothing.’ Viktor laughed. ‘HE was actually going for sessions without David for a while, then David was getting really unhappy and Lestat decided to do something about it.’

Viktor shrugged like it was nothing important but I couldn’t believe my ears. Had Lestat actually admitted he needed help? He actually sought it out on his own? If so then I was impressed, and happy for David above all else; they deserved to be happy. I was happy Lestat was having the opportunity to grow as I had.

The rest of our conversation was light-hearted and I enjoyed seeing them all again even though I wasn’t well acquainted. It felt good to be out of the house and among others who knew what I needed as well as what Armand needed.

They remained on the outskirts, keeping the city well-guarded and refusing to come and stay in our home; while the women and Quin took care of Armand, Daniel and myself. Daniel and I didn’t need much caring for, but they gave us a break when we needed it.

‘I appreciate them being here, but at the same time Armand is kind of getting better?’ Daniel said sometime in the second week.

‘Have you seen him spacing out?’ I asked Daniel exasperatedly. ‘He is disassociating completely for hours at a time, he’s on autopilot most of the night. He isn’t alright and he has far to go.’

Daniel cringed and hugged me around my waist, hands sliding under my blazer to grip my shirt. He nuzzled his face in under my chin and sighed shakily.

‘I just want him to feel better, I feel so useless….even Gabrielle is doing a better job helping him than I am!’

I knew then what it was about, Daniel felt he wasn’t of use to his maker, our demon lover was slipping because Daniel couldn’t reach him; at least that was how Daniel felt.

‘Daniel he’s going to have ups and downs….it’s no one’s fault, we have to expect it…’

Daniel lifted his face to nip and kiss my throat. ‘Daniel we can’t, not now….’

‘Why not?’ Daniel said angrily, pulling away with a scowl on his face. ‘Don’t you think you’d feel better? Louis I don’t know what to do with myself, I’m so angry all the time-!’

‘Daniel!’ I grabbed him in a hug. ‘Calm down, it’s not something personal; against you, it’s just that we have company downstairs….and there’s no telling how Armand will feel about it…’

Daniel huffed into my shoulder and held onto me for dear life, his hands sneaking under my blazer and untucking my shirt at the back. ‘They’re out hunting Lou, Quin and Mona took him hunting; they’re planning to see a movie with him afterwards. The others have gone to visit the guys on the borders of the city.’

I looked at him in surprise and found him smiling sadly at me. ‘I thought you’d appreciate some time alone to destress.’

I kissed him chastely and pressed our foreheads together. ‘I do appreciate it Daniel, don’t worry about that…’

Daniel slowly walked backwards to our bed and at the last minute turned and threw me down on my back, he jumped on me and kissed me roughly. I felt a pinch against my backside that I recognised as the injection and I sighed into the kiss as Daniel let a few drops of blood pass between us.

It wasn’t often that Daniel and I were intimate without Armand and if we were, it was never anything more than petting, usually in anticipation of Armand coming home to us.

‘Daniel….’ I sighed as we undressed each other slowly, kissing tenderly as we went.

Daniel ground down against me and I whimpered, it had been too long. Maybe Daniel had the right idea after all. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and bit his tongue. He became more hurried in undressing us. I squeaked in surprise when he grabbed me by the backs of my thighs and pushed me further onto the bed.

He put his face against my ear and licked the shell of it. He straddled my, now that we were both bare and he rocked against me. ‘Wanna take the reins?’

I looked at him in confusion, stopping all movement to try and figure out what he meant. Daniel smiled coyly and took my hands; he guided them to his backside and prodded my fingers to spread his cheeks apart. I blushed as I realized that he meant for me to take him as Armand usually did. 

‘You mean-?’

Daniel grinned and nodded, putting his hands on my chest and rubbing my tensed muscles. ‘You’ve always been welcome to it, it’ll give you a chance to see how it’s done..’

I felt shy, it had been a while since we had done something new, our routine activities were all we had really needed for a few weeks now. ‘You’ll have to tell me how.’

Daniel went to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube, bringing it back to me and offering it to me. ‘Want me on my back?’

I shrugged uncertainly, holding the bottle to my chest with both hands like a child holds a cup. Daniel smiled and made the decision for me, he rolled over to lay on his back beside me and looked at me expectantly.

‘Come on then!’ He said playfully, reaching over to tweak one of my nipples. ‘You won’t get sucked in.’

I laughed and got onto my knees between his thighs. I felt very shy and sheepish as I looked down at him; he was so willing and calm I wasn’t sure how he managed it. He opened the bottle and poured the lube on my fingers. He guided my hand down, I resisted as my finger brushed that secret place. Daniel smiled and pulled me down for a kiss.

‘Relax Lou, it’s not rocket science. Tab A into Slot B!’ He laughed and tried to lighten the mood and ease my tension.

I ducked my head and looked at him through my lashes, glad to see his patient and kind eyes looking up at me. I took a breath and kissed him on the nose and then on his lips. Daniel really was an interesting character. He let go of my hand and waited while I stroked that furled skin with my lubed fingers, I looked him in the eye as I pressed lightly with my index finger. He grinned reassuringly and pressed down on my finger, making me gasp as he effectively impaled himself on my finger. Daniel rocked up and down on my finger and I was enthralled by how he felt around my finger. Daniel moaned and dropped his head back, eyes shut tightly.

‘Lou move, I’m ready for another one.’

His words jarred me into action and I looked at what I had to do next. My finger was inside him as far as it could go and I paused. Did I have to take it out and then put the two in together? Or did I just pressed the second finger in alongside the first? I looked at Daniel for help, feeling completely lost. Daniel smiled and pushed my hand back until just the tip of my index finger was inside him. He then pulled my hand forward, holding my two fingers together as he went.. I turned my hand over, palm up and curled my fingers slightly and pulled them almost all the way out before pushing back into him. Daniel was a mess as soon as I started.

‘Lou yes! You’re better at this than you think!’ He groaned at a rough thrust and picked up the forgotten bottle of lube. I continued my thrusting while he poured lube into his hand and reached to cup my sack and then stroking up to coat my erection in the aid.

I bucked in surprise and pleasure at his touch and he grinned lazily. ‘On my back or on my belly?’

He pushed my hand away and gripped my hips when I didn’t answer. He leaned up to kiss me as he coaxed me closer; his one hand sliding to grip me and guide me into his body. I think we both nearly disgraced ourselves. I lay down on him and panted against his shoulder for a moment as I savoured the feeling of him clenching around me. Daniel wiggled impatiently and used his heel to nudge my backside.

‘Louis move!’ He whined desperately while trying to do all the work himself.

I drew out and pushed back in, my arms framing either side of his head as I went. We kissed passionately as my movements became rougher. I sat up abruptly, surprising him as I lifted his hip onto my lap and I thrust with a new angle that made his toes curl against my lower back. I couldn’t believe I was doing this, I hadn’t thought of doing this with either of my lovers, why I didn’t know. It felt heavenly. Daniel wailed and begged under me and I knew it would be over for me before it was for him.

I proved myself right moments later and lay on him panting heavily, kissing him sloppily as I rocked into him, letting the last few pumps of my essence flow into him. Daniel keened under me, my belly had been rubbing his manhood as I’d rocked against him and the friction had sent him over the top. We lay sticky, tired, sated and very much in love on the bed. Daniel pushed me off once we got our breath back and he kissed me languidly.

‘You need to do that more often…’ Daniel said coyly stroking my chest. ‘For your first time pegging a guy you did good! You’re a real stud you know?’

‘Daniel must you be so vulgar!?’ I sputtered.

Daniel straddled me and bit my shoulder, drinking the precious rubies as they slid from the bite. ‘Round two?’

I laughed huffily as he gave me no further choice and we took advantage of our empty home.


End file.
